Energy companies provide power to consumers via power generation units. The power is transmitted to consumers via a transmission and distribution system that may include power lines, power switches, and power transformers. The transmission and distribution system forms at least one, and possibly more, electrical paths between the generation units and power customers (e.g., homes, etc.).
Power transformers play an important role in the transmission and distribution of power. Power transformers form a critical link in the supply of power to customers. Failure of a power transformer often means power loss to a number of customers, therefore, transformer reliability is very important. In addition to transformer reliability, energy companies are typically very concerned with power transformer cost and efficiency.
To meet this market demand, transformer manufacturers attempt to design reliable and efficient power transformers. Power transformer design, however, is a very complex process. There are probably hundreds of design parameters that affect the cost and performance (e.g., reliability, efficiency, etc.) of a transformer.
Moreover, there are many manufacturing steps for a transformer, each of which could affect transformer performance. For example, if a transformer is manufactured on a piece of equipment that is out of calibration, it may fail to meet a performance specification. Because of the complexity of transformer design and manufacture, it is very difficult to troubleshoot the root cause of a test failure and to determine a solution to address the test failure.
Thus, there is a need for systems, methods, and the like, for efficiently troubleshooting transformer test failures.